First Date
by niko56
Summary: While Leonardo and Karai are fighting they attract the attention of the NYPD, led by a power hungry captain who seems to have personal vendetta against the two. Against their better judgements Leo and Karai team up to allude their police pursuers, which somehow turns into an awkward date between the two. So, can they succeed? Find love? Read and see! Rated T for teen! LeoxKarai!
1. You'll Never Take Us Alive

**Disclaimer: TMNT at present is owned by Viacom, and will NOT be owned by me until I own a majority stake in the company...So...Anyone got 40 billion dollars burning a hole in their pocket...no? Thought not. **

**A/N: Well since I don't own any stock in Viacom, my destitute self will happily settle for this! This is the story of what happens when two enemies are forced to work together to defeat another, as the old adage goes: The enemy of my enemy is my friend...at least until the fight is over. So, it's Leonardo and Karai verses an OC, enjoy! P.S. There will be some romance. **

"**First Date"**

* * *

The turtles were returning home from a fairly quiet night of patrolling, which is to say they stopped two armed robberies, six muggings, saved two cats up a tree and one tiny breaking and entering scenario. All in all, a quiet evening.

They had landed in their usual alleyway, where their usual manhole cover awaited them, and unfortunately they were forced to listen to Donnie lecture them about something...not that it means anything either "And on that day everything just collapsed, I mean flat out fell from all round them."

"Fascinating." Raph sighed unenthusiastically

"Donnie, don't get me wrong; I love an entire history of The Soviet Union as much as the next guy, but..." Leo tried to explain

"Nobody cares."

"Raph!" Leo sneered

"What, I'm just saying what were all thinking."

"I lost track after the-in 1917..." Mikey added, equally bored

"What, we were at a museum, I couldn't resist." Donnie reminded them

"No, we were at a museum trying to stop an art heist, not play professor, Dr. Nerdenstein." Raph glared, Donnie glared back.

"You know what I think Raph? I think you're just jealous of my superior intellect!"

"Ah! Big words!" Mikey cried, covering his ears

"Aw see what ya did? You made Mikey go into brain overload...again!" Raph reminded Donnie, flicking his shell

"Hey! Don't flick me!" Donnie jeered

Leo sighed and did a face palm, stuff like this was typical, and the dark green turtles was all too used to it, it's what made him a good leader. But in these situations it was normally best to let them burn themselves out...except when you're really tired, then you just flip all of them to the asphalt and slam some literal and metaphorical sense into them.

"Ow!"

"Hey!"

"Oof!"

"Done?" Leo asked, standing above them.

"I could have went five more minutes." Raph sighed sarcastically

"You're done." Leo retorted "Look, you guys go back home, I need a few moments."

"To do what?" Mikey asked curiously

"Just to sit and think, I do that sometimes." Leo explained

"Why?" Mikey asked. Leo only glared "Oh." Mikey nodded shamefully

"Well, join us for some post patrol pizza when you're done." Donnie said

"Have fun Leo." Raph added, opening up the manhole cover.

"Thanks, I'm sure I will."

This wasn't the first time Leonardo took these evening constitutionals solo. He would normally find the ledge of a building, sit on the edge, and enjoy the quiet...well, as best New York City can offer in the way of quiet anyway. He would just listen to the humming of police sirens (Which seemed to be getting louder and closer), the smell of the slightly polluted air, and getting some much needed pondering done.

Though it would not last. Atop a small water tower on the roof, a shadowy figure stood above, watching over Leonardo. It was none other than his...I guess: love interest/mortal enemy...Karai. She leaped down, being as quiet as she could, and she equally quietly unsheathed her katana from behind her.

"I'm only gonna say this once." Leo said sternly, not even looking behind him "Go away Karai."

"Sorry, wrong answer." the kunoichi mused. She grabbed Leo from behind her and flipped him over her shoulder to the ground, he landed with a thud

"Oof!" he groaned "So that's what that feels like." Leo then flipped to his feet, unsheathing his swords, him and Karai circled one another. "Well, you ruined my relaxation."

"Well you ruined our awkward friendship! So were even!"

Leonardo sighed, she was right...he would never admit it, but when you're right you're right. "I was outvoted-"

"Oh please! Don't gimme that!" Karai snapped.

She lunged at Leo and the two began to exchange blows on one another, which given their skill sets was pretty even, Leo would flip over Karai, who would undercut him, and then Leo would swipe at the leg. After several minutes of stalemating, they circled around each other again taking a much needed breath.

"I have an idea." Karai smiled wickedly

"That smile tells me I'm not gonna like it." Leo sighed

"I'm through with all this pointless back and forth." she jeered

"The feeling is mutual." Leo agreed

"Good, so why don't we make this interesting...no matter what happens, only ONE of us, leaves this rooftop alive."

A fight to the death? That was certainly a sucker punch to the face that Leo was definitely not expecting. As much as he wanted to end all the bickering with Karai, this wasn't the answer, and besides...

He still liked her.

Oh sure he could hide it from the world all he wanted, but deep down, Leo enjoyed his incredibly unorthodox 'relationship' with the kunoichi who was his unknowing half-sister...in a sense. There was no way Leo could agree to those terms, but it looked as though he was offered no other choice in the matter.

"Um..."

"You really want to end this, right?" Karai asked

"Well...I-uh." Leo stammered

"That's what I thought. I'd like to say it was nice knowing you Leonardo...if it makes you feel any better, there's no one else I'd rather...ya know, do what we do."

He blushed "Really?"

"Oh, there you go being stupid and adorable again...but all good things must come to an end, starting now-YAH!"

She lunged, forcing Leo to go on the immediate defense. Too many emotions were going through Leo's head, but fortunately he would not be able to process them because at that very moment, a spot light shined down right on the two of them. A confused Karai stepped down from her lunge and tried to look up. A man in the helicopter shouted over a bull horn.

"THIS IS THE NEW YORK POLICE DEPARTMENT! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!"

The both looked up at the helicopter as the wind from the propeller caused them to become off balance. Suddenly, one moment the roof consisted of the both of them, and the next minute, they were swarmed on all sides by SWAT Operatives, all armed. Leo and Karai's bodies lit up by laser dots from the weapons being pointed at them. The two were very confused...and very scared. Several officers yelled

"Drop the weapons!"

"Do it!"

"Throw em to the ground!"

The two looked at each other. Leo gave Karai a look of disgust like somehow it was her fault. He threw both his Katanas to the ground. He looked at Karai who shot daggers back at him, she shook her head in disappointment. Leo's glare only increased. The kunoichi sighed, and dropped hers as well.

"You disappoint me Leo." she muttered loud enough for the turtle to hear.

"Hands where I can see em!" An officer shouted. The two threw up their hands

The watched as the sea of blue shirts parted, and they were confronted by a tall, slender woman. She was tan, and had blonde hair, and blue eyes. She wore a trench coat above conservative clothing, she stood above the two. "On your knees." she ordered. They complied reluctantly, hands still in the air. "Well, it is official, ten years on the force and I've finally seen it all, a ninja she-freak, and some guy in a turtle suit."

"She freak!" Karai retorted angrily

"Yes! A guy in a turtle suit, that's me." Leo chuckled nervously, though he sighed of relief.

"Then take off the mask!" Another officer yelled

"Huh, what?" Leo gulped

"Yeah Leo, take it off." Karai smirked.

"Um..." he began to sweat "I don't...have to." he retorted

"He does have the right." The officer sighed

"Shut up Burns!" The girl yelled, turning back to the two "Anyway." she composed herself

In order to break the awkward, Karai felt like saying something snarky, she does that well "So, what seems to be the problem officer?" she asked, heavily resisting the urge to strangle her with her own incredibly inflated ego.

"That's Captain to you missy. Captain Sonya Yevtushenko."

"Wow, that's a mouthful." Leo nodded "So-Captain, uh." he tried to explain himself

"If you're wondering why this is happening...do you really have to ask? See we've been monitoring you both, all your past fights-everything, this sting operation was months in the making." she explained

"So." a confused Karai began "Y-you never saw anyone else with us?"

"Nope."

"No guys in ninja outfits?"

"Nada."

"Anyone looking sorta like me?" Leo asked

"Nyet." Sonya shook her head.

Karai and Leo turned to each other with confused faces. They knew there was no way they've spent enough time together to get the police involved...let alone be ignorant to the fact they were most certainly not alone...but as the old saying goes, never look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Anyway, make no mistake you both are in a world of trouble, I hope you both know good lawyers." Sonya smirked, taking out two pairs of handcuffs "Hands behind your heads. You're both under arrest."

A sullen Leo complied, hanging his head. Initially an annoyed Karai was doing the same, while also trying to find an exit strategy on the sly. Shredder had money, she knew she would make bail, Shredder was nuts, but the man had some deep pockets. But that would be boring. She turned her head to Leo, Sonya was having a hard time getting the cuffs around his large wrists.

It was then she looked down at his brown belt, eying up the many smoke filled eggs in specially made pockets Donnie had no doubt made. 'Bingo.' she said to herself, knowing too well there was no turning back, plus she could use a night of fun.

"Burns! Get me some larger cuffs I can't fit them around his stupid costume!" Sonya fumed, giving up trying to cuff Leo.

Just then, Karai snatched a smoke bomb from Leo's belt and held it up in the air "Karai!" Leo yelled

"You'll never take us alive coppers! Always wanted to say that." she cooed

She winked, and threw the egg to the ground, exploding on impact, and a cloud of purple smoke engulfed the two, as well as a few of the officers in the way. "Find them! Don't let them get away!" Sonya yelled, coughing up smoke. "Huh?"

As it cleared, there seemed to be no sign of them. Prompting a lot of confused looks from officers, and not to mention a fuming Sonya "Erg! FIND THEM!" she yelled "I don't care how you do it, but I want those two! And I want them yesterday! And they better be alive-OR YOU WON'T BE!"

"You heard the captain! Fan out!" another officer ordered.

And just like that, the roof cleared, and the helicopter went in search. It wasn't long before Sonya was alone on the roof, Leo and Karai's weapons were all that remained. "You think you both can run huh? Well there isn't gonna be any running when I find you both...not anymore." she sneered.

**Don't I just suck? Yeah I know...**

**Alright-SO! There's our cliffhanger, review when applicable, and thank you for reading, until next time...**

**GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!**


	2. A Ninja's Dinner

**Back by popular demand, here's the more romantic chapter to 'First Date!'**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

Leonardo and Karai had disappeared into the alleyway below the building, they noticed the cops fan out from above, police cars were diving in and out of the roads on either direction of the alley, they hid behind a dumpster, and acting on impulse Karai ordered "Okay...go!" and they took off through the next alley across the street...

Then they just kept darting through back alley ways until they could no longer hear the whirring of the helicopter, finally they stopped to take a break. "Whew, now that was a workout." Karai panted, she sat down against a wall

"Um, what was that?" Leo asked

"What was what?" Karai retorted innocently

"You know what."

"Nope, can't say that I do." she smiled

"Okay, one minute you wanna make a soup outta me, and now you're dragging me along with you like it never even happened?" Leo asked raising his voice

"Oh I'm sorry Goodie-three-toes, would you like to go fight against half the NYPD?" she snarked, Leo wanted to speak, but he didn't "That's what I thought. Look Leo, let's be honest with each other. Even if we weren't interrupted, we would have just fought for three hours until we would give up, forget why we were fighting, make an exit strategy, and continue our awkward relationship. And you know it's true." she stood up.

Leo shrugged "Well, when you're right, you're right."

"Of course I'm right." she smiled "And yes, of course my little outburst was about you betraying me-which I am still very angry about-but..." she paused "I-I've done the same to you and your brothers too...And I know it probably was against your better judgment to do what you did anyway."

"Leo half smiled "So, I'm forgiven?"

"Ha!" the kunoichi scoffed "Not in this life, I just said I wouldn't kill you...for now."

"Well...I guess it's the best I'm gonna get." Leo sighed, standing up "Well if you'll excuse me, this has been fun, but since my cover is blown, I now have to go home and think of a way to clear myself." Leo got up to walk away, but Karai stopped him

"Oh, you're not going anywhere big boy...at least not without me." she smiled "Face it, were fugitives Leo, marked...wanted...targeted, and this Sonya whatever-her-name-is really would love to see us take a nice long vacation in the hoosegow."

"First of all: I'm pretty sure nobody refers to prison as the 'hoosegow' anymore. And second: you are right, she really did not like us."

"And what was up with her logic, what mutual assured destruction is somehow a felony..." Karai retorted "At least not one worthy of so much police persistence."

"Not to mention she only knew of us and not of Mikey, Donnie, Raph, April, or anyone from the Foot." Leo continued

"All questions we have to get answered." Karai surmised

"Not tonight sister, I've had all the excitement I could stomach for one evening." Leo tried to go again, and was then stopped by Karai...again

"No chance, not without me."

"There you go with this 'we stuff' again, since when do you want to work together?" Leo asked "Look I know we both agreed to go back to our usual shenanigans for now, but since when do you willingly want to team up? What is this a date-ugh!"

Her patience wearing thin, Karai grabbed Leo by the neck and slammed him against the wall, she even managed to pick him off of the ground "Now you listen and you listen good hero boy." she sneered "If we go out on our own, they WILL catch us, and I'm sure that Sonya chick will break us eventually, and when she does everything will come crashing down. You, me, Splinter, Shredder, your brothers, April, Xever, Bradford-everyone! She'll make sure we never see the light of day again. And we are the only two who can stop this. So forget the past, live in the now! This is a WE thing until the case is closed, and we are not going anywhere without each other-AM I CLEAR!"

"Crystal." Leo wheezed, almost out of breath

"Good." Karai sneered, dropping him, Leo fell to his knees, catching a much needed breath.

"So." Leo stood, rubbing his neck "Where to?"

"Where does anyone else find information about criminals?" Karai asked

"The CIA?"

"Close, the local police station."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa, I'm sorry Karai I had a piece of stupid in my ears, you want to go to the place where they actually want to take us? Isn't that just making their job easier?" Leo asked

"Well sure if your an average criminal...but when your a ninja." Karai paused, assuming Leo would finish the sentence

"Fine, let's go."

"But first, I'm hungry." Karai insisted

"Are you serious?" Leo asked

"I know a twenty-four hour pizzeria in Greenwich Village, it's just a few blocks from here."

"Fine...better be good pizza." Leo sneered under his breath.

As they darted through the street, an oncoming police car smacked right into Leo. He jumped just in time to get smacked by the windshield as he rolled over the roof and back onto the pavement. The sirens blared "Ouch." he rived in pain

"Leo!" Karai ran back to him.

"Freeze!"

"Don't move!" the officers yelled, emerging from their car.

"You okay?" Karai asked, beside Leo, she picked his head up

"I think my internal organs got scrambled." he groaned in pain

"You're fine." Karai nodded, dropping Leo's head back to the ground

"Ow." he groaned

"Don't move!"

"Hands where we can see em!" the cops yelled,

"Oh please!" Karai rolled her eyes.

She threw two ninja stars at the guns. One knocking out of the hands of the one officer, the other getting stuck right in the muzzle, rendering it unsafe to fire. More squad cars were converging on their location.

"Aw, my gun!" the officer complained

"Can't get the star out! You jerks!" the other shouted

"Come on, through this alleyway!"

Karai led Leo through another nearby alleyway which split the block of Decatur Street and 17th Avenue in half, so they would have a lot of ground to cover...fortunately none of it was on the street. The two hurdled the small picket fences that would separate the alleyways like it was nothing, adrenaline pumping through their veins.

"So...remind me again...why we have to get some...food?" Leo panted

"I told you, I'm hungry!" Karai snapped

"Last time I checked...when people are trying to...trying to evade the cops...the last thing they do...is worry about food!" Leo yelled

"We'll be fine Leo...they'll never catch us...besides, shut up!"

"I hope your right." Leo sighed, hurdling another fence.

"Stop doubting me! Have I ever stared you wrong-DON'T ANSWER THAT!" Karai retorted "Were almost there anyhow, just one more fence!"

As they hurdled another fence, from a side alleyway, someone emerged, gun aimed at the two. He was alone. He stood just south of six feet, was comfortably in his mid forties, had rusty short red hair underneath his hat and a fair complexion. Just as they halted, the helicopter was back, shining the spotlight down on them.

"Hold it right there!" he yelled in a stern voice "Hands up, let's go!"

The two reluctantly complied "Hey wait a minute, weren't you that cop on the roof?" Karai asked

"Oh yeah, the guy who that Sonya girl was yelling at, Burns right?" Leo asked, trying to think of a quick exit strategy.

"Yeah that's me, Amos Burns, Lieutenant Amos Burns NYPD." he introduced himself . Leo and Karai couldn't help but chuckle "Oh yeah, go ahead and laugh, get it out of your systems, just like the kids in school." Burns sighed like this has happened before

"Were sorry." Leo stopped laughing

"I'm not, that name is funny." Karai kept laughing

"Stow it." Burns sneered, Karai immediately stopped "Now look, you both seem like a couple of reasonable nice...oddly dressed children-why? Why the turtle suit son?" Burns snapped

"Um...I like to...express...my creative side." Leo smirked

"Whatever, I don't really care-look, I'm sorry Captain Yevtushenko blew this way out of proportion, I assure you this was her doing." he explained

"Yeah, you don't really seem to like her do you?" Karai asked, her and Leo smirking

"Like her? HA! Nobody likes that maniac! Shes short tempered, sporadic, unpredictable, chaos incarnate, impossible to work with, not to mention rude and insensitive!"

"Hmm, boy doesn't that remind me of someone?" Leo turned to a glaring Karai

"And to tell you the truth, she was blowing smoke on that roof." Burns continued.

"Go on." the fugitives said in unison

"One of our beat guys spotted you both one time-eons ago...it's all shes ever talked about, our department just unmasked a seven figure cocaine smuggling ring, she doesn't bat an eye, and as for the planning, it was just her loathing, talking about some kind of vendetta-I dunno, another one of our guys spots you both on the rooftop tonight and I swear if she didn't have us hauling it faster then you can say whoa nelly...which leads me to believe, you both must have done something to her...and God help ya for that." Burns finished

"Vendetta?" Leo asked

"Never seen her before in my life." Karai added

"Well I'm sure we can straighten this out at the station, let's go." Burns ordered them calmly

"You know Lieutenant, you shouldn't let Sonya push you around like she did." Karai enticed him

"What good is it? She out ranks me. But boy would I love to stick it to her. I'm just biding time till I make Detective First Grade."

"Yeah, fascinating, buh-bye now."

Karai took another smoke egg from Leo's belt, and tossed it to the ground, and the two disappeared in another cloud of smoke.

"Oh come on!" Burns yelled, throwing his hat to the ground

The two suddenly appeared inside the back entrance of a restaurant, just where Karai wanted them to be, the doorway was at the end of a narrow hallway, which turns to the right revealing the back of the kitchen, which was pretty standard, most of the cookware was up front with a long prep table spanning the kitchen, two brick ovens lined the backs.

"This the place?" Leo asked

"Yup, Lombardo's Pizzeria. Can't you smell it?" Karai retorted

"Hmm." Leo smiled after taking a whiff "Brick oven. Is this Heaven?"

"Sure...if you take away the police that wanna bludgeon us." Karai shrugged.

They tilted there heads into the kitchen, only a few chefs were in the kitchen. "Okay." Karai whispered "See that broom closet on the other end of the kitchen?" she asked

"Yeah."

"Were hiding in there."

"Sounds like a plan." Leo sighed "Not a very good one." he muttered

"Heard that."

The two slid there way across the kitchen, using the long prep table as cover, fortunately the place seemed very understaffed for the evening so many of the kitchen workers acted as waiters and runners as well. So it made it easy to sneak into the incredibly cramped broom closet. Which was littered with cleaning supplies...and the fact Leo and Karai were very too close for comfort.

"Well this is...small." Leo sighed

"Oh I'm sorry, you want to go take your chances with the police?"

"Ugh, fine, better enjoy my last meal before they ship me off to some research facility or...a zoo." Leo cringed

"Were gonna be fine, now; you're the man, go get us some food." Karai ordered

"Oh okay." Leo said sarcastically, digging into his belt "Lemme see here, I have: three Canadian quarters, a paper clip, thirty-seven cents, a crumpled up five dollar bill, and I think that's a toothpick."

"I meant go take some food dumb-dumb." Karai sighed

"Oh goodie, more criminal acts, this should be fun."

Leo somersaulted out of the broom closet right behind the prep station table, it seemed like no one was around, but there was most definitely a large cheesy-peperoni pizza, he reached up and grabbed two slices, and rolled back into the closet, just as the chef noticed they were missing.

"Yo Tony!"

"What?"

"Where's the rest of my pizza?"

Inside, Leo stood to his feet, he blushed getting too close to Karai, and he tried to hide it...but she knew, he handed her the pizza, and Karai stared at it like it had two heads, a tail...and like was smothered in anchovies.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked

"Ew, I don't like peperoni." she cringed

"So? Pick it off."

"No, get something else." Karai whined

"No-uh—uh, no way sister-I..." Leo couldn't finish his sentence before Karai gave him the sad eyes "No...no way, no how, there is no way I'm...I-I'm..." he stammered "There is no way I'm...gonna let you eat something like this, I'll be right back."

Karai smiled as Leo rolled back into the kitchen. "Works every time."

Leo rolled over to another pie, a plain cheese pizza, while the chef's back was turned, he grabbed two more slices as he looked over, thinking he was going crazy again "Again! Darn it! Tony!"

"What now?"

Leo rolled back in "Pizza for the lovely lady?"

"Ooh, I don't like cheese." she joked. Leo glared "Kidding...what, no drinks?"

"No! I've already been out twice, you get them." Leo ordered

"Fine." Karai rolled her eyes.

A waiter was just walking past the broom closet holding a tray with two drinks, just as he passed, Karai grabbed the drinks while he wasn't looking and ducked right back inside "Think you can take these drinks to table three without drinking em, Tony?"

"Shut up! Any moron can serve drinks!"

"Here you go." Karai handed him a glass of cola.

"Thanks." Leo took a sip and cringed "Ew, what is this? It tastes like soda, but it's not as sweet."

"Oh you must have got diet." Karai noted

"That stuff old people drink?" Leo asked "Gross, let's trade."

"No way!" she slapped his hand

"Fine."

Silence filled the closet as the two ate their pizza and drank their respective drinks. Leo slowly grew accustomed to the bitter sweet diet soda as he was excruciatingly exhausted from the all the running. But the two couldn't help but look at each other. Leo nervously rubbed the back of his head trying to speak.

"So uh...you know, Karai?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this...I-Is this...like...like a...you know a..." he stammered

"Like a date?"

"Yeah."

"Eh." she shrugged "It's an "us" date."

"Yeah were ling it large alright...running from the cops."

"Eating pizza from broom closets." Karai added

"Yup, living the dream." Leo chuckled nervously "You ever wonder if..."

"If what?"

Before she could finish they heard the loud noise of a door flying open up front, following by the pounding of boots, they heard another voice booming at them pleasantly "Officers, welcome to Lombardo's! How many seats would you like?"

"Stow it Tony!" Leo and Karai's bodies shivered when they heard that ice queen like voice. "Were not interested in pizza, were interested in a couple of fugitives."

"Time to go?" Leo whispered to Karai

"Oh yeah."

"I'm sorry Captain I'm gonna have to see a warrant if you wish to search my establishment." The owner insisted

"Erg! Why are you civilians always so difficult!" she turned to Burns, and grabbed him by the tie "Burns! DA! Warrant! Yesterday!" she shouted

"...Right away Captain." Burns sighed

Leo and Karai took this time to tip toe to the back entrance as it seemed that no one was paying attention to them, but instead were paying attention to Sonya making a complete fool of herself, one could not stand and chuckle at the sight.

"And another thing! Since when do I need a..." Sonya stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes fell on the duo trying to escape.

"There they are!" Another officer yelled

Sonya shoved the manager out of the way and pulled out her gun, two chef's stood between the gun and it's "intended" targets. "Times up punks!" she yelled

"RUN!" Leo screamed, he and Karai jolted to the back.

Fortunately Burns was nearby still on the phone, he quickly dove into Sonya knocking her out of the way, she fired one shot, which hit the floor, as did Sonya and Burns! "After them!" Burns yelled

"You heard the lieutenant! Let's roll!" the officers yelled, dispersing from the restaurant.

"Not you!" Burns shouted, turning Sonya over. He straddled her, grabbing her by the collar of her coat.

"Get off me lieutenant." she sneered

"No!" Burns stated "What, the hell...IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Sonya just glared at him "What were you thinking? You-NO, you weren't thinking! You had two unarmed civilians point blank between the suspects! You-NEVER fire near innocent people!" By now everyone in the restaurant was just glaring. "Faithful unto death, that is our motto Sonya...not some petty stupid vendetta, pull this again, and I'll make sure the chief takes you off this case." he warned

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Burns gritted his teeth

"You don't understand Amos...it's personal."

"I don't care...start protecting and serving, and we'll talk." He got off of her and helped her up.

"What are you people staring at?" Sonya glared, before exiting the restaurant. "I am faithful by the way lieutenant...to my mission, and I will serve it unto death." she turned back to him. Burns only shook his head, picked up his hat, and followed her out, grumbling.

Outside, Leo and Karai were booking it in order to allude the police, it seemed like no matter where they turned, there was an officer waiting for them, it almost seemed like there goose was cooked on this one until they tripped over an overturned dumpster. "In here!" Leo yelled

The two waited inside, as the police passed, still on the move, the helicopter flew passed as well, it seemed like an eternity, but the two peered through the lid, it seemed like they were...for at least the moment, safe.

"I think were good." Leo sighed, picking Karai up out of the dumpster. "Okay, is it me?" he asked cracking his back "Or is that Sonya girl nuts?"

"You have to ask?" Karai shrugged, wiping some old tapioca pudding from her boots. "But it was cool of that Burns guy to help us out like that, even after we alluded and made fun of his name."

"Um, I think he was trying to save the two guys in front of us, but optimism is always the best route to go." Leo agreed "So, where to?" he asked

"Hmm." Karai looked around

"I think were close to the police station."

"I gotta better idea Leo."

"What is it?" he asked

Karai pointed through an alleyway across the street, revealing the neon lights of the cheap dollar movie theater...also conveniently open twenty-four hours a day. "Wanna catch a flick?" she asked

Leo nervously tugged on the collar of his shell "Um...a movie...j-j-j-j-just us?" he stammered

"Sure, it'd be the last place they'd look for us." Karai enticed him.

"Um-"

"They have Space Heroes IV." she pointed to the sign above where the movies were played

"Um." Leo took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Perfect." Karai smirked

**Alright! Big romantic scene coming up next as is our finale! I assure there will be a sequel to this, but that is on you guys, you want it, lemme know, I'm normally avaliable. Review when applicable, and always...have nice day!**

**PEACE!**


	3. We Fight For Love Pt I

**Alright, here is the dramatic conclusion to First Date! And as promised, there will be a sequel to this! So R&R and as always...have nice day**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

Karai pulled Leonardo across the street by his left hand, literally dragging him across the street. The dark skinned turtle was blushing while trying to think of an excuse to not see a movie...It's not that he didn't want to see the movie, he's seen it a dozen times. It's just...

It was with Karai...

"Um-um-um-um-are y-ya sure this is a g-g-g-good idea?" Leo stammered

"Leo will you stop worrying, what could possibly go wrong?" Karai asked

"Don't ask that, please don't ask that." The nervous turtle pleaded

"Seriously, what could?"

"We could get discovered...the theater could catch fire...the seats could give way...that psychopath could show up...the ceiling could fall in on us...a disgruntled employee could exact their revenge...the place could blow up...uh-the popcorn could be stale..." he explained

Karai only laughed "I think we only need concern ourselves with that last one. Besides, it's one-thirty in the morning, I'll bet were gonna be the only ones in the entire place." They peered along the side wall at the front entrance of the theater noticing there was only one guy in the box office, who was nearly asleep. "Still got that five dollar bill?" she asked

"Oh, you mean were not sneaking into this movie? Gosh, I think you're slipping Karai." he chuckled, digging into his pocket for the bill.

Karai glared, and took it from him. She casually walked over to the box office, clearing her throat to wake the guy working the counter. "Ahem." the guy looked over at her, and being as it was fairly late, he did not. "Hi, two for Space Heroes IV please."

"...Two dollars." the guy droned unenthusiastically, punching the numbers into the computer before Karai slipped the bill into the office. The tickets then appeared from the machine. The guy put three fresh dollar bills on the table, and sent them and the tickets to Karai. "Three dollars is your change, enjoy the show." he then promptly went back to sleep.

Karai walked back to Leo and handed him his ticket. "You ever see a movie in an actual theater before?" she asked

"Nope, but I guess I'll never be able to say that ever again."

The two entered the theater, which was as dead as the outside, the only people that seemed to be working was the clerk at the snack counter, propped up asleep against the popcorn machine. The other guy was the guy that took your tickets by the theaters, also asleep, but in a chair. "They really need to rethink this twenty-four hour movie thing." Leo pondered.

They walked up to the snack counter, noticing the guy had already made some fresh buckets of popcorn and filled some cups of soda before snoozing. Karai nudged him pointing to a sign on the cash register stating: _Leave money on the counter. Take change when applicable, and be honest! _

The two smirked and shrugged. Leo took the three dollars, and the rest of the change from his belt, including the foreign coins, and threw them on the counter. They took a tub of popcorn and a cup of soda each. "Think we left them enough money?" Karai asked sarcastically

"Nope, but they should have been more alert." Leo added

"See, you're learning."

They easily bypassed the incompetent sleeping at the ticket tearing post, and walked into their theater, which coincidentally, they were the only people in. So of course they got really good seats. Dead center of the theater. "And we made it just in time for the previews." Karai noted.

The screen appeared with the Metro Goldwyn Mayer logo, and the lion did his trademark roar.

It faded to an image of Daniel Craig in a war like bunker with Ralph Fiennes doing a voice over.

"_I've considered retirement from MI6."_

"_She means that much to you?"_

"_Too much, M."_

"_I never thought I'd see the day when you've decided to settle down and raise a family." _He turns in the bunker to see a woman holding a gun at him. _"First time for everything I suppose." _They both fire.

An intense events of action sequences is triggered.

"Oh, that looks good." Karai nodded

"_From producers Michael G. Wilson and Barbara Broccoli-_

_And the writer/director of Reservoir Dogs, Pulp Fiction, Jackie Brown, Kill Bill, Inglorious Basterds, and Django Unchained comes an action thriller unlike any other! MGM proudly presents..._

_Daniel Craig-Scarlet Johanssen-Dolph Lundgren-Sean Bean-Mae Whitman-Ben Affleck-Mark Wahlberg-Samuel L. Jackson-Harvey Keitel-With: Rory Kinnear-Naomi Harris-Ben Whishaw-and Ralph Fiennes as M.-_

_A Quentin Tarantino Film-"_

… "_I also never thought I'd be the one to tell you...I don't like her James-I don't like her at all."_

"_James Bond: Raven Claw! Coming this November, rated PG-13." _

"Oh come on! Another Bond movie?" Leo complained

The screen faded to black and then the logo for Paramount appeared, the screen then faded into a peaceful countryside, featuring actors Channing Tatum and Olivia Wilde. The scenery and peaceful music would lead one to believe it is a-

"Yuck, a romantic comedy?" Leo winced "I hate those, they're so boring."

"Awwwwwww-uh-I mmmean-yeah-y-yeah, boy do those suck." Karai stammered nervously, shoving copious amounts of popcorn into her mouth to try and remedy the blunder she almost caused...She could never let Leo of all people know she loved romantic movies.

Meanwhile at the Turtle's sewer lair, they were all wide and awake eagerly waiting their Blue masked leaders return, as was April. Normally when Leo would go up to his ledge to ponder and relax, it normally took him an hour at the very most...but this time...-

"Where the heck is Leo?" Donnie asked pacing the lair.

"I thought he said he was going to think because we stress him out." Mikey said mockingly

"What a baby, were not stressful-and darn it! Donnie, pace around one more time and you're going through a wall-AND don't even lecture me as to why that's "not possible" because so help me I'll make it possible!" Raph warned.

Donnie gulped and sat at the couch "F-f-f-fair enough."

"Yeah, you guys aren't stressful at all, what was he thinking?" April smirked sarcastically

"Grrrrrr." Raph growled, turning on the TV "It's so like him though, he thinks the weight of the world is on his shoulders, then all he does is complain bitterly about it and think he's the best thing since sliced pizza." Donnie and April were about to interject but- "Don't even." Raph warned them

"Yeah Raph's right, it isn't fair-so when he comes back I get to pelt him with water balloons right?" Mikey asked

"Mikey...I'd be insulted if you didn't." Raph smiled.

He turned to the TV, which coincidentally was playing a trailer for the new (fake) Bond movie.

"_A Quentin Tarantino film- James Bond: Raven Claw!"_

"See, now that looks good." Raph noted

"Judi Dench was a way better M than Ralph Fiennes." April scoffed

"Nuh-uh, Fiennes is gonna nail this!" Raph countered "Just like how Daniel Craig nails at being Bond."

"Roger Moore was the best." April added

"Wha-Moore? Are you kidding me!" Raph yelled "He was the worst!"

"My money's on Sean Connery." Donnie interjected

"Yeah even Connery was better than Moore-" Raph agreed, until the TV got interrupted by the news. "Aw, I like that show." Mikey sighed

"_We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming to bring you this important news update."_

"_This is Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe here in the Financial District where an extensive manhunt is underway to capture two fugitives. The one is described as slender female of Asian descent, dressed as a ninja, with awful makeup and a bad attitude, while the other-most peculiarly has been described as a teenage boy dressed in a dark green turtle suit and a blue mask. Police are on high alert and have warned citizens of New York that if they know any whereabouts of the fugitives are to contact their local police department immediately, and anyone harboring the fugitives will be dealt with with the fullest extent of the law." _

Wide eyes and slacked jaws filled the living room as the TV turned off, courtesy of an equally disturbed Splinter. "This is most troubling." he shook his head.

"You're telling me Sensei." Raph nodded

"What do you think Leo and Karai did?" Donnie asked

"Wait-wait-wait, how do we know the other girl is Karai?" Mikey asked to annoyed raised eyebrows across the lair.

"So anyway Sensei, what should we do?" Raph asked

"If we run out with so much police and look for them we become targets ourselves, I'm afraid all we can do is wait for Leonardo's inevitable return." he explained

"He's right, they are looking for a guy in a turtle suit." Donnie added

"Well, at least they think he's human and not a mutant, silver lining and all." Raph shrugged

"And when he returns he will remedy this situation."

"You sure Leo will make it Sensei?" Mikey asked

"If I know my _children _Michelangelo and I do, _they_ will be fine." Splinter continued "By the way Raphael, Timothy Dalton was the best James Bond."

"What? He was in two of the movies!"

"Yes and they were two very good movies." he added before exiting to the Dojo.

"Well, the least we can do is call him I guess." Raph shrugged, dialing Leo's number into his T-phone.

Over at the movie, things were...heating up. Karai had rested her head on the right side of Leo's chest. He wasn't exactly sure if she was trying to make a move, kinda like at the pizza place, or if she was just tired, it was late. He then tried the old cliched yawn-arm-over-the-shoulder technique. "Very smooth." she cooed.

A red in the face Leo chuckled. A few moments later, the film entered it's most romantic moment where Captain Ryan, was in a room with the female lead, a rival space hero from another planet. (The basic plot of the movie was something like the situation the two are in.)

"_We can't keep running like this Captain Ryan."_

"_Well if we stop now the Potarkian police force will surely catch us!"_

"_But they can't catch us, if they do...they-they'll expose our secret to the rest of the galaxy!"_

_Captain Ryan then pulls the girl close. "Baby, I'd rather be with you-my enemy, then anything else-screw the galactic rules, we've broken them all anyway."_

"_I-I guess you're right."_

_They embrace in a kiss._

It was at that moment, Leo and Karai looked at one another. It seemed like an innocent look, but it wasn't. Maybe it was the lighting...maybe it was the tone of the movie, maybe it was the air conditioner-or, something. But the two 'rivals' were thinking something. As they leaned in-

"_Captain Ryan! What are you doing! And with her?"_

"_Crankshaw!"_

Crankshaw (The guy who gets smacked in the face a lot) entered the room in the movie, interrupting the romance. Just as that happened, Leo's T-phone rang. Interrupting any feelings the two were experiencing.

"Yup, just like the movie." Leo sighed, and answered, not bothering as to who it was...he had a general idea. "Someone had better be dying!"

"_Well hey there Clyde! How's your date with Bonnie going?" Raph asked sarcastically_

"What? Uh-were not on a date-I mean, I'm not doing anything." Leo stammered

"_Oh don't lie to me Leo, you guys are all over the news and Splinter's worried sick-what's going on?"_

"Ugh, the news." Leo groaned "Crud."

"_Don't flatter yourself, they think you're some guy in a turtle suit-I mean for my money I'd say no harm no foul...but with Karai?" _

"Drop dead you time bomb." Karai snarled flatly, prompting Leo to shush her.

"_Time bomb-was that her? Leo? Is she there with you?"_

"Um-"

"And were totally on a date, now get lost cause you're ruining it!"

"Karai!"

"What, just having a little fun."

"_Date!"_

"_DATE!" April yelled from the background_

"Oh no, April's there too?" Leo asked

"_Duh, were all here-where are you guys anyway?"_

"That dollar theater in Greenwich village, why?" Leo asked

"_That crappy place on Decatur with the really poor night staff?" Raph asked_

"Yeah?"

"_Dude I go there all the time. Ever since we've been going up to the surface I've seen that place and after realizing no one is awake after midnight, I catch a free flick. But-forget about that, so Mr. Leader, why don't you be responsible for once, ditch the girl who wants to turn you-and us into soup, and GET BACK HERE!"_

"You know what Raph? No."

"_NO?"_

"You heard me, no. I am having a great time...for the most part and I will come back when I am good and ready! Which will probably be at the end of this movie."

"_WHAT!"_

"Bye Raph, don't wait up." Leo hung up the phone and promptly shut it off. "Sorry about that."

"Happens." Karai shrugged

Meanwhile, not too far away, at the temporary command post, an annoyed Sonya slammed a map of Lower Manhattan down onto the hood of a police cruiser, surrounded by Burns, and a few sergeants, all were baffled at the whereabouts of the fugitives.

"Dammit! Where the hell could those two meat-heads possibly be? It's only been one hour!" Sonya complained "We have officers on every street corner from Greenwich to Battery Park, and they haven't seen head nor shell of those two!"

"Captain, were trying, it's two thirty on the morning-"

"Dammit Nieli! I'm tired of excuses!" Sonya blared

"Look Captain, they seem harmless to everyone else except themselves, I say we pack it in and continue tomorrow-"

"Fat chance Hastings! We'll stop the search when they're found! Not sooner!" Sonya shouted

"Sonya, unless they are officially declared a risk to National Security we can't outsource every single officer on this one case, how does that look to the rest of the city if we stop doing our job for the rest of the-"

"Hastings, zip it." she sneered

"Sonya, are you sure we've looked everywhere?" Burns asked looking at the map

"Yeah, just everywhere south of our roadblocks at Midtown, but they've reported nothing, why?" Sonya asked

"Well what about here, just east of where we found them earlier." Burns pointed to the very block the two were located on

"Yeah, they searched there when those two split, came up with nada, it's clear-"

"Not necessarily, I don't think any of our units anyway, declared this block here safe."

"The Lieutenants right, we've had so many guys out at once, it's hard to keep track of where they searched." One of the officers agreed

"What's over there Lieutenant, it's a quarter block of Decatur Street, so?" another asked

"Well, what's over there anyhow?" Burns asked

"As far as I know just some rundown apartment buildings." One officer noted

"Yeah and a crappy cheap-o movie...thea...ter." Sonya stopped herself after looking at Burns, they had hit a breakthrough "You don't think?"

"Well they were in a pizza parlor." Burns remembered

Sonya smirked "Ready the troops."

Back at the theater, the movie was reaching it's climax, Leo had not previously mentioned the fact they almost embraced, but he felt as though he had to "Hey Karai?"

"Yeah?"

"What uh...what were you thinking, ya know when we looked at each other?" he asked

"That? Nothing, what about you?"

"Nothing." Leo shrugged

"Good."

"Yeah, good...real good." Leo added

"Real-real good."

The two looked at each other again, it seemed at first like it was going to end the same as the last one. Until - "You're way too subtle Leo." Karai grabbed the back of Leo's head and pulled him into her lips for a very deep kiss, causing their popcorn and drinks to spill all over the floor.

Leo had embraced Karai as well, returning the favor, though this kissing thing was new to him he was doing a rather fine job of it. He wrapped his arms around Karai's back and the two continued their kiss, Leo managing to pick Karai out of her seat and closer to him.

It seemed like the most perfect of moments, that is until...

"FREEZE!"

"Don't move!"

"Hands where we can see em!"

The theater was lousy with police officers and SWAT alike, coming in from all the possible exits, even roping in from the ceiling, the two were incredibly embarrassed, and surrounded, eventually they slowly got off of one another as Sonya approached the duo.

"Well-well, check this out, one minute you want to kill each other, the next you're making out." she devilishly noted

"We weren't making out." the two retorted in unison.

"Sure you weren't, be that as it may, it doesn't excuse the fact you're both still in a lot of trouble, hands up, now." she took out two pairs of handcuffs "There's nowhere left to run now."

Maybe Karai had rubbed off on Leo, cause she had given up, following the instructions as advised, the dark green skinned turtle had better ideas, he took the last smoke egg from his belt and held it above his head "You'll never take us alive coppers!"

He threw it against the ground, and when the smoke cleared, they had vanished again "ERG! FIND THEM! DO! NOT! LET THEM! GET! AWAY!" Sonya shouted

The two reappeared right outside the movie theater on the street, they had assumed all the cops would be inside the theater, but they were wrong, everyone was waiting outside for them, guns pointed, and the helicopter right above them.

"There they are!" Sonya yelled chasing after them, Karai stopped being a deer in the headlights to notice an apartment building across the street with no cops in it.

"Quick Leo! In here!"

They darted at Jesse Owens speeds into the building, as the police quickly surrounded it "Come on Burns!" Sonya yelled, only those two ran in. They had chased Karai and Leo to an elevator, which closed right before Sonya could lunge at it. "NO! Dammit!" she slammed her fists on the door, catching her breath she looked at Burns "Roof?"

"Roof." he nodded

"Let's get em Amos."

The old elevator sure looked like it was taking it's sweet old time getting the two to the roof. It was the firs time since the kiss they were completely alone, they felt like someone had to say something, but their minds were sort of preoccupied with slightly more important matters.

"Um...s-so, Karai."

"Yeah?" she asked

"Um...uh-um, uh-about-ya know?"

"Uh-huh-" the elevator dinged

"Whew, thank goodness." Leo sighed.

"Come on, we can jump the rooftops once we get up."

The two were on a maintenance level right below the roof, they tiptoed out into the hallway noticing it looked clear...but quiet, way too quiet. Just as Leo had exited the elevator, out of the woodwork came Burns, who knocked him right back into the elevator, the door closed

"Leo!"

"Hi-yah!" Sonya then kicked Karai off guard "Surprise." she smirked evilly

"I've had enough of you." Karai sneered, getting neutral "How bout I finish you off once and for all."

"The feeling is mutual. YAH!"

And so engaged in a rather intense battle that made Karai uneasy, Sonya was far the better fighter than she, and it only took a few mistakes, and one or two miscalculations to end up in a air tightening headlock, and Sonya kept squeezing.

"What's...wrong with you." Karai stammered

"You know what it is...Karai." she whispered into her ear.

"How do you...know my name." she struggled, getting thrown into a wall

"Because you moron! I know everything about you! I know Leonardo is one of four brothers, who are actually ninja mutated turtles." she slammed Karai again "I know your father is a despicable evil human being and Hamoto Yoshi is not much far behind." Sonya then slammed Karai yet again, nearly out of life in her. "I know...everything...and if I have my way, and I will, all of you will be in a prison for the rest of your lives." she smirked. She let Karai go, completely passed out. Sonya then cuffed Karai's hands behind her back "You'll see when I have my revenge...you all will. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided to you. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them to you?" Of course no response "Excellent." she picked Karai up, bringing her to the stairs.

In the elevator, Burns quickly slammed the basement button right before Leo and him ended up in a close quarters battle of wits, eventually, it seemed like Leo was gonna win "You idiot! Let go! I'm not gonna hurt ya! I'm not gonna hurt ya!" Burns yelled, before kicking him to the other side of the elevator "I'm not gonna hurt ya, I promise."

"Prove it!" Leo demanded

"Fine-fine, fine, here's your proof." Burns gently unholstered his pistol, pointing it out to the side, and ejected the magazine, which hit to the floor, the rest of the gun following suit "See?"

"What?" a confused Leo asked "Why?"

"Cause you need to stop her that's why!" Burns demanded, Leo raised an eyebrow "Okay Burns I get it, shes nut-so, but-"

"But nothing! Shes a psychopath and shes endangering the lives of the innocent to get to you and that girl! God knows why! And I'm not gonna stand around for it any longer! You have to do something about it-I lied earlier, I saw her private files, I know she knows there's more of you-but I assure you, no one else does! I saw names, possible locations-everything! Can you and them take her out."

"Bu-b-b-b-" Leo stammered

"Can you take her out!" Burns retorted

"Yes-yes of course. Of course we can-should be a piece of cake!"

"Good...good, I want her brought down a few pegs, she doesn't deserve to be a cop...and by the looks of her files, I should say she really doesn't want to be one, I don't know exactly what it is you did to her-or why-if you can even remember-and I don't really care...But Sonya needs to be stopped, and shes got too much leverage in this department to go by it the legal way...even if nobody likes her. Can you promise me, if I let you go, you'll do me that kindness-"

"Yes-yes! Oh yes-a thousand times yes!" Leo pleaded "I'll work on it right away I swear!"

"Good."

"But...what about you?"

"Don't you worry about me...I'm just an old man who's looking for a higher position of desk work." Leo smiled.

"There's a sewer entrance somewhere in the basement, you can use that to get home-wherever that is." Burns explained

"Don't worry I will, thanks Burns. I owe you one."

"You owe me nothing, except showing that psycho what's what." The elevator then dinged, opening to the basement...no cops "Well...get on."

"Right." Leo jumped from the elevator and started to run, as the door closed, Burns stopped it, Leo noticed this, and turned around to see what he had to say

"Hey Leonardo?"

"Yeah?"

"You realize of course I read all about your file...what uh...what was it like getting mutated?"

Leo smiled...tears of joy and sadness filling his eyes "Couldn't tell ya, I was but a lowly, young...man in a turtle suit."

"Sure you were." Burns smiled, he let the door close, and Leo took off running again.

**And...were...DONE! Alright everyone I'm glad you enjoyed, we will continue this little tale in "Damsel" the sequel to this little gem. Wherein, we will see exactly why Sonya hates the Foot and the turtles so much, and we shall also dive into more with Leo and Karai's kiss. I hope you all enjoyed! Review if necessary, and as always...have nice day.**

**Starring the voice talents of...**

**Jason Biggs as **Leonardo

**Kelly Hu as **Karai

**Jennifer Hale as **Sonya Yevtushenko/Girl in Movie/Cop

**Kurtwood Smith as **Amos Burns

**Sean Astin as **Raphael/Cop

**Rob Paulsen as **Donatello/waiter/Box office clerk/Cop

**Greg Cipes as **Michelangelo

**Mae Whitman as **April O'Neil

**Hoon Lee as **Splinter

**Also starring...**

**Brian Bloom as **Captain Ryan/Tony

**Scott Menville as **Crankshaw/Cop

**Jim Cummings as **Movie Trailer voice/Cop

**Jim Meskimen as **Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe/Cop

**With...**

**Ralph Fiennes as **M

**And Daniel Craig as **James Bond 007


End file.
